1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television image processing apparatus used in a television image editor and a television receiver equipped with a searching function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of technologies to automatically control the time or stop time of a recording operation have been proposed for a television image editor such as a video tape recorder (VTR) or for a television receiver.
A method most generally employed is to utilize a timer which functions as a clock. In this method, the time to start recording or receiving a television program is manually preset in the timer, the timer being installed in the television receiver. Then, the real time and the time preset in the timer are continuously compared with each other. When both times coincide, the recording or receiving operation is started. According to this function, it is possible to edit or receive desired images at a specified time.
However, in a conventional apparatus equipped with such a timer, if a standard time is not correctly adjusted, unnecessary images may be recorded or played at the beginning or the end of the editing or receiving. In addition, a necessary image may not be recorded or played. Such a situation is also caused by a careless mistake of miss-setting the timer start time, or by a timer error caused by a frequency change of a crystal oscillator with the passage of time.
Another problem is that a program such as the relay of a base-ball game is sometimes extended. If such an irregular program is positioned before the desired program to be received, the timer (although correctly adjusted) can not always be effective to edit or receive the desired program.